User talk:Shran/2007 Archive
Shran rocks so much I had to let u know at the top of ur talk page. 193.194.84.198 12:20, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Lmao I was like where'd my comment go. That's funny moving it up like that. :None taken. I agree whole-heartedly. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:25, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (AmdrBoltz 19:51, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC)) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ::Woo-hoo!! Much obliged! :) --Shran 02:05, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Hey! We collided on adding "Broadcast order". Thanks for the help. It would be nice if there were a separate browser for it at the bottom of the episode pages, as well, but I don't feel like doing that now. Jm307 03:29, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) : No problem, saw what you were doing and thought you could use a hand. Glad I could help. :) --Shran 03:31, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) ---- Please don't "blank" pages. If you see a page that needs to be immediately deleted for whatever reason, don't blank it -- post it on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion. If, by chance, it contains inappropriate content, remove said content and, again, post for immediate deletion -- this is, of course, unless an admin gets to it first. --Gvsualan 04:48, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) : In addition (and alternatively), if the page is spelled wrong, move it to the correct spelling with the "move" option at the top of the page. --Gvsualan 04:51, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*Sorry about that. I'll remember that in the future. And thanks for the quick lesson. :) --Shran 04:56, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) One more thing, please use the "show preview" before making your final save, as this prevents constant editing and multiple saves. In doing so, you help reduce the database load. Again, many thanks. --Gvsualan 09:55, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :*I know, I try to do that but I keep forgetting, and then when I read the article, I see there's something that is either incorrect or can be worded better. I'll try to be more careful in the future, though. --Shran 09:59, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) I noticed that you were working on the Lwaxana article. I just posted a completely rewritted article. User:Odwer Myrox Hey, how come I didn't get a welcome message? I join, and the first thing I get is "don't blank pages!" Everyone else go a welcome message! No fair! *pout* I kid, natch. --Shran 16:26, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Dont worry, I didnt get one either, I got a message to clean up images I uploaded. --AmdrBoltz 19:31, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Aw, that's not fair. I say we protest! "Hey, no, we won't go!" Eh, or not. I wasn't really all that concerned about it; as I said, I was merely kidding. Still, would have been nice... --Shran 19:34, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::If you think that's bad, read the first time my Talk page was used. Ironically, it was also Gvsualan who complained about me misusing the software. --Zeromaru 18:01, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I got a similar message from the same person. Oh, well. Guess we just like to learn things the hard way. ;) --Shran 20:33, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Sorry about the London reference. I wasn't fully aware of the rules concerning Star Trek canon. User Talk:Imperator I think we need to talk about this page in a civilized manner so i can present my case --Kahless 06:29, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) If you really want to discuss it i did provide my AIM adress since the admin isn't being discussive it seems.--Kahless 06:46, 9 Jul 2005 (UTC) Tnx for the comments I try adding stuff Like the stuff i did in the Worf article to slowly expand, but i believe the stretching link ein the data table for your user page suucks wierd so i like fixing them up, and of course teawking is fun.--Kahless 16:46, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Category:Nonhumans Hey, is this an actual category that was agreed upon? --AmdrBoltz 19:18, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I thought it was, but I don't believe it is now. Sorry, that was a mistake on my part. --Shran 19:22, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Its OK, just wondering, it was quite unspecific. --AmdrBoltz 19:23, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) :You racist, stop trying to act like humans are the center of the universe. Your as bad as the writers. 193.194.84.198 Trials & Tribble-ations You're right. When I thought Enterprise-E, I thought "E, fifth letter, fifth Enterprise". I had not forgotten of Picard's second ship, I forgot Kirk's first. But thanks for letting me know. --Zeromaru 17:51, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Will My Madness Never End? Just wondering, is there a limit to the amount and type of information I put on my user page? Also, I know there's an appropriate place for this question somewhere around here, but I've plum forgotten where it was (he says in cheesy English accent). --Shran 21:13, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) Text mostly doesn't make any difference. Pictures do, however. But, it seems like userpages are mostly overlooked. For example, Tough Little Ship has loads of pictures. zsingaya 21:17, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Sweeeeeeeet! Thanks a bunch! :) --Shran 21:19, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) 1701 Timeline hey that was a pretty smooth timeline--Noahmj 05:21, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Thanks! I appreciate the feedback. :) --Shran 05:23, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) (Re:"Galactic Political Powers") Thanks, was just then looking for that boilerplate. ;-) - AJHalliwell 06:13, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) :lol, Fun little game of delete-tag there. Sorry about the confusion. -AJHalliwell 23:08, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Deletion tag Please don't simply remove deletion tags from articles. Coalition of Planets currently is listed as a candidate for deletion, so the tag has to stay. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 01:07, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) Better luck next time blue skin ;-) Interesting User Page, kudos. - AJHalliwell 08:09, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) Nemesis episode article help Thanks for reverting the vandalism on this page, it took me ages to write the summary for it! zsingaya 09:14, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) Hi How are you? *Hello, Mumathul. I'm fine, thank you for asking. And yourself? --Shran 08:38, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Bored and tipsy. Sorry for creating Mourn. Dont you agree that Morn is the best Trek character EVER?Mumathul 08:44, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Can you leave one of those welcome thing like i got when I was anon IP? My talk page is empty :-( Mumathul 08:46, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) **I love all Trek character, especially Morn. Dunno if I can say he is the best. And don't worry about making a few mistakes when you start out here. I made quite a few myself. Anyways, I welcome you to Memory Alpha, but I'll post a welcome message on your talk page for ya, as well. :) Enjoy! --Shran 08:49, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Go to sleep its 5amMumathul Oh and thanks, ima sleep now. Sorry for stupidity Mumathul 08:53, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) *No problem. And what is this thing you call "sleep?" ;)--Shran 08:57, 16 Jul 2005 (UTC) Axanar tag, your it. lol, that was dizzying. - AJHalliwell 09:21, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kirk Page Noticed that you made 11 edits to the Kirk page over the course of an hour and a half or so. Just wanted to remind you to use the 'Show Preview' button where possible, as it helps get rid of unneccasary edits, and by extension, cuts down on server load. Thanks! Mask 20:23, 22 Jul 2005 (UTC) Harry Johnson You don't get it, do you? It was vandalism. ;) --Alan del Beccio 08:01, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Harry, try to hold off on editing pages when I'm doing merges because whatever you do to it will be superceded in all the reverts and such that are involved in what I have to do. So I'm not sure what you did to Unnamed Humans, but you might have to add it again because I saved after you and I'm pretty sure I deleted whatever you added because it didnt tell me that there was an edit conflict, which usually means whatever you did was ignored. --Alan del Beccio 05:16, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hey Great job on the recent actors pages. Also, like the "current memory alpha rank" thing (on yer userpage), I'm stealing it :D (That's not based on any official thing is it? Assume you just made it up- lol.) - AJHalliwell 01:35, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Mullibok Looking for a screen cap for Mullibok? I'd suggest looking at TrekPulse to see if you can find a screen cap to your liking. They don't have every DS9 episode yet but they do have the complete 1st season including "Progress". If there's none to your liking, I'd suggest trying Trekdnes. Those are always the first two places I check for screen caps.--T smitts 18:21, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check up on that. :) --Shran 19:38, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Future Guy Hi there. Just out of curiosity, I'm wondering why you reverted my edit of Future Guy where I mentioned Doctor Claw. :You know, I really don't remember clearly, but I may have done it because I thought you were just messing around (i.e. trolling or vandalism). I had never heard of the reference, nor did I find anything about when researching for it online. However, if you genuinely believe it's true, I'll leave it be (spelling & grammar errors not withstanding ;). In that case, sorry about that, and thanks for contributing! :) --Shran 10:36, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Births and Deaths Thanks for helping search on the Star Trek birthdays and Star Trek deaths articles. I didn't think anyone else would do that, and I was pleasantly surprised to find that it was continued.--Tim Thomason 11:50, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) : I don't want to run into any editing conflicts, so if you want, you can go and finish up October or November. I'm going to find something else to do for a while.--Tim Thomason 12:22, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll go ahead and start on October.--Tim Thomason 12:33, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) Molly O'Brien I've been reading what you've written about Molly and her amazing growth spurt. The only other cases I know of of children growing up on Star Trek are Alexander Rozhenko and Naomi Wildman. For Alex, we can presume his Klingon DNA rapidly increases growth, and probably the same for Naomi with her Ktarian heritage. I've never got over the growth of Molly. How did she age 4 years in one? Come to think of it, I've not seen many very young Human children (under the age of about 4) on any Star Trek series'. I know there is probably some legal reason why young children can't be used on TV, but this still doesn't explain Molly's growth spurt. Wouldn't it be extremely unlucky for Molly to go through two time-portals before she was even 4? And, wouldn't the O'Briens be saying "Oh, no, not again!", rather than "Oh my god, what's going to happen to our daughter?", when she fell through the portal that we actually know about. zsingaya 19:32, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Not necessarily, at least not if the entire family had got caught up in the first temporal anomoly or whatever. (Perhaps they were returning from a trip in a runabout or something). In other words, it didn't happen just with Molly, but with all three of them. If that was the case, then the O'Briens wouldn't have viewed the first incident as something bad happening to Molly, because they spent those two years of her life with her and actually watched her grow and they were able to be with her, unlike the second incident in "Time's Orphan". Only the crew of the Enterprise and others would notice that something odd had occured when the O'Briens returned from whatever anomoly they were trapped because, to them, only a few moments would have passed, although the O'Briens perceived they had been gone for nearly two years. --From Andoria with Love 20:39, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: It could also be something transmitted to her from her mother in Rascals, where Keiko was youth-a-sized and Molly aged two years. Its pretty much TNG's fault. Tough Little Ship 20:46, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Stating the nature of the editing emergency... HELP! Okay, it's not really an emergency, but it's something that I've been trying to figure out for some time. Could somebody please tell me how to place the "Reverted edit of yadayadayada, changed back to last version by yodayodayoda" message in the edit summary without having to type all that out? It would be greatly appreciated; thanks! --From Andoria with Love 14:52, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) :As far as I know, you don't. Reverting pages by clicking just one link is one of the small and few privileges administrators have, and that automatic edit summary is a part of it. Perhaps the tool presented on User:Memory is something for your needs? -- Cid Highwind 15:32, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, it's an administrator thing. That makes sense. I'll take a look at Memory's page, too. Thanks! :) --From Andoria with Love 15:51, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Monobook.js page Urrm... do you do alot of reverting? If so, couldn't you simply make one node "rv:", and then type in the username? Otherwise you'll be there forever writing nodes for every user on MA. And, what about the large number of anon users? In fact, doesn't Memory's page have that as one of the default nodes? Just curious... :-) zsingaya 19:48, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I have no idea. I'm tired and I was bored. The two combined can lead to me doing some very stupid things. :-þ --From Andoria with Love 20:12, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I'm not that bothered, mate, I'm no Admin. I just saw what you were doing and thought you were probably having a rough day! zsingaya 20:24, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::LOL! I wouldn't call it rough, just... blah. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:26, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Great Hall The Great Hall is the place where the Klingon High Council meets isn't it? Just double checking before I start the article. Tough Little Ship 16:01, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I started it, but my TNG knowledge is limited. Maybe you can add the TNG info. There was also a Great Hall at Qam-Chee so will I create another article called Great Hall (Qam-Chee)? Tough Little Ship 16:17, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) The captain category Can I help you cat some other captains? Tough Little Ship 16:22, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Commander category? Is there one? Tough Little Ship 22:11, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) _\\// LLaP Not really important at all, but for yer info on Kes's presumed death, it should be noted Tanis lived into his teens or even his twenties if I remember right. I believe he said that Ocampans that use their telepathic powers can live longer. So maybe make a note she may still be alive out there ;-) Seeya 'round blue skin. - AJHalliwell 04:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I completely forgot about Tanis. Then again, it's been several years since I saw the ep, and even then it was only once, so yeah. Anyways, I'll make a note on it. Thanks a lot, pink skin! :) Category:Starbases OK, I stopped after http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Category:Starbases eight, with twelve more undone. Do you want me to rv everything back? --Perfecto 04:34, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :No, just leave it as it is, the admins will deal with it if they feel the need. One question, though, before you created the Starbase category, do you know if was it already located in the list? --From Andoria with Love 04:39, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::It wasn't. There's a list though at Federation starbases though only Starbase 257, Starbase 234 and Starbase 173 are currently linking back. Aren't categories better than lists?? How do we distinguish between making a list or a category? --Perfecto 04:48, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I personally cannot answer that coherently at this hour. My best description be to say the categories divide articles while lists merely list and link articles. (See? Told ya I wouldn't be coherent). However, you should find a better answer here, at least regarding categories. --From Andoria with Love 04:52, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Episode Summaries Thanks so much for your comment on my Talk page, I was a bit scared you'd hate it and tell me to leave your work alone! For These Are the Voyages..., is it the whole summary, only the top summary, or just the section that has been divided into teaser/act 1 that needs reworking? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:29, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Cuts in Hey, great work to both of you on the summary. But, and I dunno if you know this or not, but "seated at a console near the Enterprise tactical station", refers to the Engineering station. I dunno if it was intended to just mention it, or if ya didn't know, but it is. ;-) Good work blue skin and Defiant, for who i don't have a nickname. - AJHalliwell 19:40, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oooh, good catch, pink skin. I wasn't sure about it myself. I'll let Defiant handle it, though, so as not to conflict with any edits he may do. And thanks for the compliment, I greatly appreciate it. :) --From Andoria with Love 19:44, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I knew that. Although I didn't even see this discussion, I added it to the summary! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:41, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::Again, thanks for your comment. One question - is your work on "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" also from memory, or do you have access to that episode... somehow? Unfortunately, my contributions to "These Are the Voyages..." will have to wait - I'm going to sleep! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:49, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Just out of curiosity - are you going to finish the summary for "These Are the Voyages...", or are you just planning on leaving it uncompleted? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 18:00, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::About TATV, I see that you wrote on the Nominations page, "Defiant and myself are still in the progress of writing the episode's summary. Also, many pics are still needed." ::I think it would be better if you completed the article before I help, if you still want my assistance. Also, if you have any ideas for images for the summary, just contact me on my Talk page because I have the tools to make screen caps. However, I find choosing suitable images the hardest part of creating episode summaries, so if you have any ideas... ::I plan to continue writing "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". Good luck with "These Are the Voyages..." --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:09, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) Note to self... Update pages for Brock Peters and Salome Jens, and don't forget to complete act two of "These Are the Voyages...". --From Andoria with Love 15:32, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Confirmed/Presumed Dead I like that section. You might want to add a few characters to it though: To the confirmed dead, I'd add: The original Kahless, Degra, Major Hayes, Dolim, Silik, Maxwell Forrest, Khan Noonien Singh, David Marcus, Noonien Soong, K'mpec, K'Ehleyr, Duras, son of Ja'rod, Lore, Kang, Koloth, Lursa, B'Etor, Bareil Antos, Seska, Michael Eddington, Gowron, Luther Sloan, and Joseph Carey. To the presumed dead, I'd add the following: *Lily Sloane: Would be well over 300. *Duras, son of Toral: Based on visual evidence in "The Expanse". *Elizabeth Cutler: Would be well over 200 and based on actress Kellie Waymire's death *Arik Soong: Would be well over 200. *Shran: Would be well over 200 and there's no evidence Andorians live any longer than humans. *Soval: Would be well over 200, probably over 300, based on lines in certain episodes such as "Cease Fire". *Flint: Based on evidence in "Requiem for Methuselah" and the death of actor James Daly *Christopher Pike: Would probably be over 150 and based on actor Jeffrey Hunter's death. *Zefram Cochrane: No longer rejuvinated by the Companion, he'd likely age as normal humans did. *T'Pau: Would be 260, much older than Sarek was at the time of his death, and much older than the Vulcan life-span of 200 given in "Broken Bow" (I'm inclined to presume T'Pol, who would be 294, to be deceased for the same reason). Also, I believe T'Pau was referred to in the past tense in "Darkling") *Richard Daystrom: Would be 163 and based on the death of actor William Marshall. *Carol Marcus: Based on her presumed age (around Kirk's age or not much younger) and the death of actress Bibi Besch. *Amanda Grayson: Based on her presumed age (would be at least 172, if she was 20 when Spock was born) and absense in the episode "Sarek". *Kor: Based on visual evidence in the episode "Once More Unto the Breach" and the death of actor John Colicos. To the unkown, I'd add: *Surak: Surak's body died of radiation poisoning over two millenia ago, but his katra was preserved until at least 2154. We don't know what happened to it after it was transferred from Archer to the Vulcan priest. *Toral, son of Duras: He fell in battle with Worf in "The Sword of Kahless" but it's unclear if he was killed or not. *Weyoun: The female changeling said Weyoun-8 was his last clone but it's unclear if a new one could have been activated later or not. *The Borg Queen: Much like Weyoun, you can kill her and she keeps coming back. However, the pathogen, introduced into the Borg Collective by Admiral Janeway, appeared to be quite devastating, however. It's unclear if enough of the Collective endured to activate a new queen. Also: Harry Mudd would certainly be well over 100 but not quite over 200. --T smitts 02:22, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC)